Bandpass filters (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “BPF”) for selecting a frequency and removing unwanted waves have become indispensable circuit elements in high-frequency radio communication systems such as portable telephones, wireless LAN, WiMAX and the like. Such a BPF is generally provided in the form of a chip component which has a resonator formed within a laminate which comprises a plurality of wiring layers. The laminate for use therein is, for example, a ceramic laminate which has the advantage in reduction in size and higher integration. The laminate is fabricated by forming conductor patterns on the surfaces of a plurality of ceramic green sheets, then laminating them, singulating the laminated sheets into chips, and sintering the chips.
Otherwise, the following patent documents disclose such laminated BPFs.